


reconciling with the past

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Agatha finds out, Baz Pitch - Freeform, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im a sucker for an Agatha Finds Out Fic, I’m awful at tagging I’m sorry, LMFAO - Freeform, Lets pretend Wayward Son doesn’t exist for the sake of this fic and my heart, M/M, My first fic, Not much tho, Simon Snow - Freeform, SnowBaz, Some Fluff, Yet another Agatha Finds Out Fic, Yup first fic ever so it’s a trainwreck, basilton pitch - Freeform, discontinued, enjoy, how do i do this, penelope bunce - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Discontinued <3-My first fic ever btw. Oh, and I’m bad at summaries :) Sorry I keep changing the title, but I think it's finally good, i just had a new idea and i need to shift some stuff around sorry!Rated T for possible swearing hehe also I hate the lowercase title but I gotta do it for the  a e s t h e t i c.Simon and Penny have moved in and are living as happily as ever in their new flat. Even Baz lives with them now. Simon still has wings, but no magic. Six months after everything that’s happened and being low contact with Agatha, Penny decides to arrange a visit with her. Long story short, she finds out about Snowbaz and how will she react? She's shocked to say the least.Keep in mind this is my first fic ever <3
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so sorry if it’s a train wreck which ik it is oops. It’s gonna be short, so if that’s what your looking for, great. 
> 
> None of these characters are mine, all belong to Rainbow Rowell <3

** Penelope **

“Simon,” I sigh, “ _Simon_ ,  come on this is important! ” 

“Mhm? Yeah go on I’m listening-“

I shoot him a glare. I honestly don’t know how Baz puts up with him, Simon literally never listens. Or thinks for that matter. 

“Oh yeah,” I counter, “What was I saying?”

He looks down at the ground before looking back up at me with a sheepish smile plastered on his face.

I roll my eyes, “Of course, you weren’t listening, you never are.”

It’s his turn to roll his eyes now.

“I’m sorry, Pen, I was distracted!”

“ _Well_ , ” I say pointedly, “Agatha is coming back from California for a visit.”

“What!” he says. Almost shouts it if I’m being honest.

I sigh yet again, “Listen Si, it’s not a big deal! It might be awkward at first but c’mon, you guys were friends for a long time! After a while everything will fall into place, trust me.”

“Penny, listen, the last time she saw us was 6 months ago, and she practically ditched us when we went to fight The Mage, and she left for California!” At this point he looks like he wants to get up and leave, I’m debating letting him go, but I continue.

“Please, Simon. I really miss her, and frankly, you can’t go on ignoring her forever.”

The words “ watch me”  are practically written all over his face. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz's thoughts ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back ig  
> -  
> apologies for shitty writing, i finished wayward son a while ago and forgot how carry on was written and the different characters povs so yeah sorry luvs <3

**Simon POV**

I couldn’t believe Agatha was coming. What was Penny thinking? I’m not quite sure to be honest. I don’t really know how I felt either. Maybe she missed her? I don’t know, I should’ve asked. Maybe I miss her too. Whatever, I’d rather not think about it right now, me and Agatha are ancient history.  _ But _ , I still have to tell Baz. I’m fairly certain Baz won’t mind, well, he’ll definitely mind, but he’ll hold himself together well. He can hide pretty much any emotion from anyone. I sigh, last time Agatha saw Baz was during the battle at Watford. When we were on a “truce”. She probably still thinks he’s an enemy and a bloodthirsty vampire, which is fair, because technically he is a vampire, but still. She has no idea that Baz and I are dating, she probably thinks we aren’t even friends and that we dropped all contact after the battle. This visit should be... fun. To say the least. I exhale, exasperated, I should tell Baz.

As if on cue, guess who stumbles through the front door. Yup, you guessed it, Baz. 

“Snow?” 

“In the kitchen.” I call back. 

“Oh, hey.” he says as he walks through the stained kitchen doors. He’s smiling, I would sell my soul to the devil to see him smile all the time.  _ Merlin, _ I really, really, love him.  _ Focus,  _ Snow! There are more important matters to attend to. 

“What’s a matter Snow?” He’s trying to act nonchalant, but I hear the underlying layer of concern in his voice. 

I wince, “Really that obvious?” 

“I can read you like an open book, love. But that’s not the point, what’s the matter?” 

I chuckle, “You’re not gonna like this.” He looks impatient, but he won’t rush me. I look down at my feet, “Agatha’s coming for a visit.” 

“Oh,” he splutters, “that’ll be… fun?”

“No, you don’t believe that.” I laugh at him.

“Correct, Snow, but I’m trying to be polite.” He inhales deeply, and we stand in awkward silence for a while. “So,” he says, “Is she just coming for dinner? Or is she staying a few days?”

“Uh, I think she’s staying for a few days but I don’t know exactly, you’ll have to ask Penny for the details.” He nods and runs both his hands through his silky black hair. 

“So, uh, where is she staying?”

_ Shit.  _ “Oh, I guess she’s staying here, on the couch I suppose?” I hadn’t thought about that, I’m not sure what the sleeping arrangements will be, I probably should’ve asked Penny.

**Baz POV**

Well, a few days with Wellbelove wasn’t exactly how I pictured the weekend going, but I’d endured worse than Simon’s ex-girlfriend. Right. His ex-girlfriend, who also tried to hit on me in the forest. Yikes. Honestly, seeing her wasn’t ideal but I could manage. “When’s Bunce coming home?” I asked. “Few hours. She’s bringing Agatha to the flat with her by the way. Get changed.” “Get changed? I look fine, you should change!” I retorted. “That was a bad comeback,” said Simon, “we aren’t in middle school Baz.” He smirked, and I wanted to slap him. Or kiss him, either worked for me. I raised an eyebrow at him, and stalked into our shared bedroom closing the door behind me. Simon was right, I thought, glancing at the mirror, I should change. Especially with guests coming over. Acid-wash jeans and one of Simon’s oversized t-shirts weren’t exactly ‘high-fashion’. But I wouldn’t let Snow have the satisfaction. So, I didn’t change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry sorry ik it shouldn't take me this long to write like less than a page but i haven't been motivated. might never finish this fic, if thats the case ill post the outline just so y'all get the summary. but i'll try <3  
> \- June 26 / 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading to the end of what I have for now :) Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
